Past Mistakes, Future Changes
by InkXSucker
Summary: This takes places during the wedding months after Eclipse. While having an arrival from the Denali clan, things stir up a bit when a betrayal occurs in the house and the family gets a surprise visit from the Volturi. Will promises be kept? M for Lemons :D
1. Wedding Vows

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ PLEASE! Hey readers! Before you read onto the story I want you to know I skipped all the way to the wedding vows because really, I am already working on that with my other story so there. Also it takes place a couple of months after Eclipse and I'm going to alternate the POV because when I read a story I love to read it in Bella's and Edward's Point Of View. **

Chapter 1: The Wedding Vows

BPOV

Edward looked absolutely handsome. No. Words couldn't even describe what he looked like because he was beyond words. He caught my gaze on him and my crooked smile appeared causing me to blush madly.

I was surprised by the number of people who came to the wedding as I took in the people around me. Their were faces I've seen many times as Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Renee, Phil, Charlie, Billy, The Quileutes pack, Sue Clearwater, Emily, The Denali clan - I shuddered at the family - and more people.

It wasn't that I didn't like the Denali clan, it was just that ever since they visited a week before the wedding; Tanya had her eyes all focused on Edward. Every now and then she would sneak her way up when we tried to kiss, hug or cuddle onto the bed. She used excuses like "oh Edward I want you to see this" or "Edward come help! I've lost my things!" or something like that and now every so often it would make me angry.

Just the thought of her and Edward as a couple brought me in a shudder. Her beautiful features looked more fascinating to plain old me. She had strawberry blonde hair, a perfectly toned body, sparkle pale skin, and gorgeous topaz eyes. Even when Edward said she wasn't his type, how could I compare to such a beauty. I glanced toward the audience and was met by her sickening smile in her short tubed black halter dress. From behind me I saw Alice just shake her head, making me clear my mind of Tanya and pointed at Jasper with a video camera in the back. I waved and he gave me a small smile back.

"Do you Edward take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife to care for in sickness and health? Till death do you part?" Emmett's boomed voice came out bringing me back to the ceremony. Edward looked up into my eyes, love and lust showing how much he wanted me. "I do" he answered in a strong, bonding promise. He eyes never left mine as he slipped his ring onto my finger

"Do you Bella take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband to care for in sickness and health? Till death do you part?" Emmett asked. _Remember just relax and remember to breathe_ I chanted into my head. "I do" I said simply letting my love flow with my answer. I stared back at Edward as I slipped my ring onto his finger.

"I now announce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You may now kiss the bride!" Right after Emmett said that Edward lifted me up to him and kissed me with such passion, I felt my head growing lighter in seconds. We pulled apart and everyone clapped as we entered into the Cullen mansion to get ready for the reception. Edward carried me to _our_ room and set me down in the room lightly before pulling me into a kiss.

I slid my tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrance and he allowed opening his mouth to mines. I slipped my tongue in and moaned. He tasted sweeter and delicious. Edward slid his lips into my mouth and slipped it across my teeth. It was a unbearable feeling and made my knees go weak.

Edward pulled away and looked deep in my eyes, locking our gaze. "I love you Isabella Marie _Cullen_" he said in a husky voice. I wound my arms around his neck before placing a kiss on his lips softly and said "I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen".

He smiled and buried his head into the crook of my neck. I hugged my body closer to his and laid my head onto his chest. "Come on you lovebirds! The reception is downstairs and everyone is waiting for you!" Alice exclaimed pulling us downstairs.

"Alright! Hold on Alice! I wanted to give Bella this after the wedding. We'll be down in a while" Edward said entwining his hand with mine. I quietly obeyed and walked with him towards our room. "Oh fine! 5 minutes though and if you're not down here in the time being I'm coming up to get you" she said in a warned glare, but behind her glare, her eyes were gleaming in enthusiasm.

I followed Edward into the room and he sat me down on the bed. I pulled the veil off my head and set it down beside me. He walked towards his drawers and pulled out a tiny box. He came onto the bed and went behind me whispering "Close your eyes my love" in his velvety voice. I closed my eyes and was opening my eyelid when he chuckled and said "close it my love, I know your anxious but please wait". I sighed and put my hands over my eyes.

I felt Edward lift my hair and place a delicate kiss on the back on my neck before placing a cold chain around my neck. When he snapped it closed he said "Ok your can open it your eyes now". I opened my eyes and was greeted by topaz shining eyes of my love. I smirked and looked down at my neck and gasped.

The necklace was beautiful. It was a heart necklace locket covered in carved hearts. The whole necklace was gold and no doubt beyond real. "This is so pretty and beautiful. This must have cost a fortune" I whispered touching the necklace. Edward smiled at me and asked playfully but seriously, "Do you like it?"

"I love it. But I didn't get you anything." I said feeling guilty. I didn't get him a gift because we discussed no gifts but he just loves to throw it out like it's nothing. He placed a finger under my chin and forced my eyes to look at him. "Love you've given me the best gift of all, you" He answered his voice filling in with love, making me forget my worries of Tanya and the others. I smiled and kissed his chest saying "Thank you but I don't need gifts when I have you".

Edward looked down at and smiled "Don't be silly I love spoiling you. Open the locket and after turn it around" he said simply looking away shyly. I raised an eyebrow and opened the locket between my index and thumb finger. The picture inside was beautiful as I saw it had a picture of me and Edward at prom. I did admit that we both looked pretty good in the picture. I had to admit I looked beautiful and perfect beside him. "Wow. We look great" I smiled "But when did you take this picture I don't remember you bringing a camera to the prom?" I asked curious, looking up into his eyes.

"Alice took it when you weren't looking. I was surprised it turned out nice and you smiling. I loved it when Alice showed me some pictures and I cut it out into the heart locket and placed it in." He shrugged. A bulb clicked on in my head. Of course Alice would have taken pictures because it was my first prom and wanted to keep some memories of my time with Edward and how I changed him.

"Turn it over love its another surprise" I followed his instruction and turned it over. On the back of the necklace said "Edward and Bella Together Forever". My eyes teared up in happiness and I practically threw myself at him kissing all over his face and down his neck murmuring "I love you" again and again.

"No thank you my love. You made me the happiest, not man but husband in the world!" he pronounced "husband" with more enthusiasm than the whole sentence. I smiled gleefully at him and took his hand in mine entwining our together. "Come on my dear wife, Alice is literally screaming in her head at me if we don't come down stairs this instant".

Together we got up and went down the stairs slowly entering the whole reception party. Once we were down the DJ did an announcement just for us. "Ladies and Gentlemen lets give a welcome to the Newlyweds! Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" I heard "Woo!" coming from I'm guessing Emmett and walked down to the table. I had to admit Alice did a wonderful job on the wedding and reception party.

The whole room was decorated in blue and white. Their were balloons around easily floating around making the room brighten. Flowers were placed on the tables, making a amazing look toward the room. Small candle lanterns placed on the table giving a luminous look at the dark night, while the big lanterns hung from the tent room lighting the whole scenery. The dishes and utensils were all the new brand that came out as beautiful as china ware.

Edward pulled my chair out and I sat down gently, having the chair swoop under me. Edward sat down just after my butt touched the seat, using the vampire speed he has used time and time again. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled it to him and kissed it gently and put it his fingers through mine holding it to him. "Our first dance goes out to the newlyweds, so come out you lovebirds!" The DJ said.

Edward offered his hand to me and I took it without complaint until we hit the dance floor. "Edward I can't dance really. You remembered at the prom! I couldn't dance at all" I whispered frantically. I knew I wasn't a good dancer so why did he even bother. "Bella, please. Do you trust me?" Of course I did and never doubted it for even a second, so I nodded.

Edward gently placed his left arm on my waist as the other grabbed my hand. I placed a hand on his shoulder and moved closer, letting little no air come between us. The music began and once I heard it, my eyes started to tear. It was my lullaby playing. I hide my face in his chest as we danced lightly as he moved my body to dance left to right; twirling and dipping me ever so lightly. It was beautiful.

I looked up at Edward and he was looking at me smiling. He placed his cheek against mine and whispered "Do you like it?" as his cold breath tickled my neck. I shivered and smiled saying "Yes, I do". He flashed me my favorite crooked grin and kissed up my neck to my lips. I sighed and kissed him back throwing my other arm from his hand to wrap around his neck. He chuckled against my lips and pulled away saying "Theirs more time for that later love".

I laughed out loud and slapped his chest playfully. He gave me a painful look and grabbed his chest, holding back a laugh. Ha! If he only knew I saw that and smacked his butt with my hand before heading towards Charlie.

Charlie surprisingly was harder about the wedding than Renee. Renee was enthusiastic about the news saying how grown up I've turned. Charlie on the other hand went through the phase of Edward and my relationship a couple of months ago. I didn't blame him. He had been through the worst of having his daughter in a dead state of body and mind because of a break up. I knew it broke his heart but he came to know that I couldn't live without Edward one way or the other.

Charlie turned to me and opened his arms. I ran into them and hugged him back tightly. I heard him chuckle and caress my hair softly. "I'll miss you Bells" he said sadness in his voice. I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek whispering "I'll miss you to Dad". He pulled back and held my hand, going to the dance floor. I looked at him confused with tearing welling in my eyes. "Ladies and Gentlemen let's clear the dance floor for a Daughter and Father dance along with a Son and Mother Dance" The DJ said slowing the song to a slow dance. I hooked my arms around my dad and he put his arms around my waist.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward take Esme out on the dance floor bowing down before offering a hand. Ever so the lady, Esme took his hand and soon they were gracefully dancing in the dance floor going in a circle. To me and the audience they looked like a figure pair champion dance team. Alice was practically dragging out Carlisle onto the floor. "Alright, alright Alice I'll come please just stop the pout" Carlisle sighed in defeat. Alice squealed in delight and soon they were dancing around floor, Carlisle chuckling ever so lightly. Soon the floor was almost covered with daughters, sons, mothers and fathers. It was such a fun way to dance up the night.

After the dance Alice dragged out the whole family and we all took turns taking picture portraits. Most were done of me and Edward as now husband and wife. Pictures of me and Charlie, me, Charlie and Renee, me, Renee and Phil and one with all of us together. Then their were pictures of me and the bridesmaid, me and the best man's, and one of the whole family including me. Then it was Edward's turn with my family and his. It took almost about 4 hours but we came quickly and did it by 2.

By the end of the party it was time to cut the cake. I had to admit even if this cake was expensive it was beautiful and elegant in the occasion. As we cut the cake, Edward took a piece and fed it to me as I bit it and swallowed. It tasted amazing and creamy. I smiled and fed Edward a piece. Right after he bit it I kissed his and let the cake from his mouth come into mine. I swallowed it down and slid my hand down his chest, receiving a low rumbling growl from his chest. I pull back and smirk at him, turning around and pressing my back to him as a arm wrapped around my waist from behind.

The night was ending and my stomach was in knots barely containing the excitement that I was finally going to be marked as Edward's and him mine. I was shaking and hugging everyone from the party as they turned to leave. Tears welled into my eyes as I kissed my parents goodbye and told them how much I will miss them. Renee gave a kiss on my cheek before pulling me then Edward into a hug. Edward and Charlie exchanged hand shakes while I kissed Charlie goodbye and for him take care. Charlie's reply was "Don't worry I can take care of myself. Remember I lived a couple of years without your cooking it won't make a difference now then back then". He left and I broke down crying for everyone I would miss and forever love.

Edward picked me up and carried me to our room. Saying soothing words to calm me and eventually I stopped and looked his in the eyes. His eyes were concerned but other than that I saw love and lust for me. I smiled and kissed his lips sneaking my hand under his shirt running my fingers across his cold smooth planes. He growled and soon we were in his room as he closed the door and stepped closer to me.

**Was that good? Should I continue or stop? Tell me so I can continue fast updates and chapters of coming up lemony goodness. Of love, sex and some hurt? Continue to find out and review if my story should continue or be dumped into the computer recycle bin. Thanks – Azndragon546**


	2. Troubled Love

Chapter 2: Troubling Love

EPOV (Lemon starts here :D)

I stepped closer and kissed her gently, hoping that the resolve -of her soon to be lost ones- would be always in her heart. I would never let her memories fade as I changed her. The memories I wanted her to keep was the ones of close friends, our family, her parents and us. Especially us, I knew I was being selfish but I wanted her to remember times when we were together, when we were happy and loving at times.

I pulled her closer to me as I unbuttoned the dress on her and heard her heart accelerate. Hopefully today's and yesterdays hunt fed up the beast in me tonight before we made love. I wanted to make sure I had the strength to keep my control over her blood and body and not lose control. I prayed I wouldn't. If I hurt her- I shuddered, I would never forgive myself.

Bella felt my shudder, pulled away and looked at me with puffy, red eyes. Even when her eyes were puffy and red they held love and trust for me. I smiled and kissed her lips softly. I felt her lips lift as she whispered sweetly into my ear "I trust you, no matter what. I will always love you". I paused as my hand gazed onto the zipper of her dress.

She leaned into my neck and nuzzled it before grabbing my hand with hers in a firm grip and slid it down. She pulled my hand away from her back and placed it in between her warm ones as her dress fell from her body. She stepped out of it, with my hand still in hers she pressed herself to me dropping my hand and wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her half- naked body and pulled her closer to me feeling her warmth soak into my body. She pulled away from our embrace and grabbed my hands pulling me to the bed with her.

I smelt a sudden rush of blood and realized she was blushing of self-consciousness, "Bella you are absolutely beautiful. Don't be embarrassed love" I whispered, coming close to place a kiss on her cheeks. As soon as her knees hit the edge of the bed, she laid down and pulled me along with her. She snaked her hands to my coat before pulling it away and was unbuttoning my shirt. She wriggled herself lower on the bed as I hovered over her and felt her kiss each new exposed skin after each button. Her kisses were sweet and soft as they caressed my body.

Bella placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed herself up so that her face was close to mine and pushed the shirt off my arms, grabbing it and throwing it to the floor. "Impatient love?" I chuckled lightly. She shook her head sending her lovely, floral scent in my direction.

"No I just want to see you since you got to see me" she replied, "its only fair. And besides you got me worked up" she giggled lightly. I loved it when she giggled it made my dead heart beat from her happiness but also by the fact that I was making her happy. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine as her hands traced the contours of my muscles and toned chest. I deepened the kiss and her hands stopped on my chest moving upwards to wrap themselves around my neck, pulling me closer.

I licked her bottom lip, asking for permission into her mouth and she obliged opening her mouth. I tasted the coven of her mouth and sighed into her mouth. She tasted so sweet like sweet candy, I could eat her everyday and never get tired. Her tongue tasted my mouth and I felt it slid over my teeth before I groaned in pleasure. I licked her tongue with mine and we both moaned from the wet contact.

I took that moment to look at her outfit. It was a white baby doll strapless corset that stopped at her waist. The corset was criss-crossed with a ribbon making a bow on the back that had the ends long enough to the back of her knees. Her thong was the second part of the outfit and was clipped to some white clear stockings. The thong was small and tiny and didn't conceal her most unmarked territory very well. It made her legs look long and sexy. But together the whole outfit was absolutely amazing on her. It fit every curve of her beautiful body and made her breast stand out larger.

Bella arched her back off the bed and pressed herself closer to me. I snaked my hands around her back and fiddled around the bow with my finger. I looked at her eyes and saw her eyes lighten in excitement. She nodded and closed her eyes as I pulled lightly on the bow and loosened the ribbon. We pulled away from the kiss as I pulled the corset top away from her, my eyes never leaving hers.

I kissed my way down her neck and sucked lightly on her collarbone hearing her take in a breath of air. Her heart was racing through her body, it sounded as if it were going to rip out of her chest. I smiled tentatively at her and made my way towards her breasts. I let my nose inhale the scent of her in the valley of her breast and stuck my tongue out to taste her delicate porcelain skin.

A growl ripped through my chest as she grasped my ass through my pants. She slipped a finger under the waistband of my pants and I felt my breath become heavier. Only Bella knew how to make a vampire feel special and have a heart attack all at once. She grazed the top of my boxers and sneaked a finger under to touch my butt. I groaned and pulled her closer, pushing my hips to hers. She moaned and slipped her whole hand into my boxers and gently squeezed my butt, making me moan loudly and thrust my pelvis down to hers. She used her other hand to come up to my shoulder and pushed lightly forcing me to flip us over so she was straddling me.

"Why Mr. Cullen, may I ask a question?" she asked seductively as she bent down to nibble my ear. I moved my hand to cup her perky, delicious breast and squeezed it lightly in pleasure and let out a "Mmhmm". Bella flicked out her tongue into my ear and slipped a hand between us, down her stomach and towards her pussy. She pushed the thong away slightly before slipping a finger into herself, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. I groaned and smelt her fresh aroma of arousal in my nostrils. Her arousal scent was so delectable I smelled it during our wedding. The scent was fresh, sweeter like honey but it would do nothing compared to the way she would taste when I marked her as mine. I watched as she pushed a finger in and out of herself, it was undeniable sexy if I do say so myself. She rocked her hips to mine and I felt my penis go erect in that moment turning hard rock.

She opened her eyes and looked down at me, mischief filling her eyes. She removed her finger from her clit and slid it up to my face. I inhaled and instantly regretted it. Her scent drove me wild and I started to thrust my hips to hers in a slow attempt to calm my pleasures. I opened my mouth and she slid her finger into my mouth, placing her juices on her tongue and then going back to rub them against me lips. I groaned in satisfaction and licked my lips in anticipation. "Why do you still have your pants on?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side. She fiddled with the button in between her fingers, waiting patiently for my answer. She grabbed my hips to stop my movement and I looked up to her.

"Because we haven't gotten to that part Mrs. Cullen" I whispered against her neck, kissing it and moving upwards towards her jaw. I heard her giggle and then I felt my pants get unbuttoned, zipped down and pulled away from my legs. She sighed and I found her looking at the little tent before her eyes. I chuckled out loudly and grabbed her hand and placed it over my cock. Her tiny warm hand grabbed around my erected member and let out a breathed "Wow". While she had her eyes closed around my cock, I moved my hand up her thighs on either side of my waist and unclipped the white leg stockings, sliding it down her smooth, warm legs.

I flipped us around so I was back hovering above her as she looked at me with big surprised eyes. I kissed each her closed eye lids and she relaxed, keeping her hands placed lightly on my shoulders, massaging it in circles. I moved down her body kissing every inch of her. I stopped at her chest and kissed each breast before sucking them into my mouth. I sucked onto her breast licking around her perky nipples and flicking the other breast with my thumb grazing over its nipple. "Oh god Edward! Edward… Edward…" Bella chanted knotting her hands into my hair, tugging it. She pushed my face closer to her breast and slid a hand to the back of my neck keeping me in place and the other on the middle of my back.

I sucked harder and switched to give her other breast the same treatment. She arched her back and I released her breast from my mouth, a grin forming as I saw her fall back onto the back, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. I looked back at her and sighed at the perfect moment of her laying on the bed, half-naked, her hair fanning out behind her making her look more like an angel and her breathing hard and fast as I was the one pleasing her. I kissed my way down her stomach and breathed on top of her thong. I heard her let out a ragged breath as I spread her legs open for myself to fit in. I went on my elbows and leaned in to smell her.

Her scent was mouthwatering and looked up at her, muttering "Yes, yes" in a incoherently voice. I placed my teeth in the indention of the thong on her clit and slid it down her legs, never letting my eyes leave her. She closed her eyes and gasped as I slid my hands up hers thighs and towards the center were her legs met. I rubbed her clit softly on the outside before intruding her area by pushing in a long finger into her hot core. She let out a loud, sexy moan and I began pushing in and out my finger of her sweet throbbing core. I slid up her body as my finger continued pumping into her and leaned into ear blowing it softly, earning a shiver and asked "Do you like having me pump into you Bella?" in a husky, lowering voice. She came out with a "Mmhmm", but it wasn't having that.

"What did you say Bella? I couldn't quite hear that" I chuckled as I saw a blush forming over her cheeks. I was about to withdraw my fingers from her but her tiny hand stopped mines and held it in place were my fingertips were still in her. "Come on Bella. All you have to do is say it" I mocked lightly as she groaned in frustration. She was absolutely adorable when she was mad. "Please don't stop" she said looking at me with wide eyes. I decided it was a chance to take it further and plunged my fingers in hard, but not hard enough to hurt her. I growled as I felt her muscles clench around my finger from the unexpected intrusion.

"Please what Bella? Oh god Bells you're so hot and tight, I can't wait to be in you and thrust in and out until you cum and scream out my name" I rasped out. I hadn't even thought of saying that until I really wanted to make her mines. I kissed down her sweaty forehead and down her neck to suck on her neck a bit leaving a small hickey for her. "Yes – I love it – when you - pump – into me" she said in between breaths of my thrusts. She started to squirm under me and I quickened my pace and went faster as I licked and sucked on her breasts. As the pressure built up, she arched her chest into mine and cummed onto my hand moaning loudly. I'm sure if anyone was in the house they would have been able to hear that.

I pulled my finger out of her and pulled my hand to my face. I inhaled a breath of air and groaned. It smelled exhilarating and I put my finger into my mouth and licked it up, moaning. Bella looked down at me when I scooped up another finger of her juices and right when I was about it to put it in my mouth, she did the unexpected. She leaned forward and took my finger into her mouth and sucked on it tasting her own orgasm, I was shocked but it turned me on. I needed her more than ever but I wanted to taste her more, her juices filled my mouth with venom but I swallowed it back down. I moved my head down her body and flicked out my tongue to move into her pussy moving in and out. Her breathing turned out more ragged and came quickly as I added my thumb to rub her clit in soothing circles.

I smirked in accomplishment as I saw her fragile, tiny hands gripping the bed sheets for some control and then she came. I sucked on her clit licking up all the extra juices and licked her clean, as I swept up to kiss her sweet luscious lips. We locked lips as she pushed on my chest and straddled my waist as I had my back on the bed. She straddled my chest and pulled away from my lips, pecking it quickly before seating herself between my legs. She fingered the waistband of my black silk boxers and looked up to me. I breathed out a unsteady breath and nodded. I began to feel nervous but I could control it. I lifted my hips as she pulled my boxers down and threw it on the ground, before looking at me fully. She kissed my body as I had to hers and licked around my nipple before biting it playfully and sucking on it before moving towards my hip bone.

I could feel the hair on my navel area rise up from the breath she breathed out onto me. I massaged her scalp with my finger before placing them on the bed sheets Bella had done earlier. "Can you do this?" she asked hesitantly. Could I do this? I had managed to do things to her without hurting her but that was me making those choices. I could give it a shot. "Yes love, please continue" I said softly. She smiled and breathed "What a man", I don't think she was intending me to hear her but I did and laughed before claming down. Her warm hand gripped my cock before pumping me up and down. The feeling it was amazing and the heat from her hand made in pleasurable by making my body feel warmth all over. I groaned when I felt her lips peck my cock and then her tongue roll over the tip of my member before pulling me into her whole mouth.

She stroked faster and rubbed harder on me as I gripped the sheets more tightly then before. I felt my member throbbing in her mouth as her head bobbled over my cock. Her hands massaged my balls in her hands, rolling it over and over. I felt my mouth remove itself for my trapped dick and felt something wet covering it and moaned loudly making a throaty sound in the back of my throat. "Bella…Bella…Bella" I sang as Bella straddled over my cock, grabbing it and running it over her wet pussy. As she moved over back to in between my legs, she leaned down and sucked on the tip of my dick before I cummed. Bella was about to lick up my juices when I grabbed her hand and looked at her saying "Are you sure? You don't have to." She looked up at me and swiped some of my orgasm onto her finger and on my lips, kissing me wildly before gasping out "Yes because I want to."

I let her lick up my juices and licked my lips as I tasted my orgasm in with Bellas taste. She took her time lapping up my shaft but I couldn't stand it anymore when her breasts would bounce when she moved quickly top back to the bottom, I groaned in pleasure and placed her over my cock. I looked up to her and asked "Are you ready?" I asked feeling overly anxious. "Yes" she murmured softly. "Remember if I hurt you-" I was cut off as she placed a hand over my mouth. "Its not safe to do to that around me love" I spoke through her hand. She giggled before saying "You won't don't worry and if something happens I promise I will always love and help you, remember that" she promised. I nodded and slid her down onto my cock.

The pleasure was amazing and she was so hot and tight, I would've thought it couldn't fit. Bellas face was pained before a tear dropped out from the corner of her eyelid. I was immediately alarmed, "Bella? Honey are you ok?" I asked concern lacing my voice. I was about to pull out but she stopped my hands on her hips and whispered "wait just a moment for me to adjust. Don't worry the pain it's tolerable." I waited and after a minute or two she smiled and kissed my lips. "Its better, thank you for being so patient" I smiled back and flipped us over so she was lying down and I was back on top. I moved in slowly and in and out. I didn't want to hurt her but she moaned and said "Edward, faster, harder, anything please" in a pleading voice. I was scared to go faster or harder but I had to do something to increase her pleasure. She I rocked back and forth to a steady rhythm of her heart. Then I began speeding up and going a little harder gripping her hips in my hands.

Bella began to gasp and moan as I locked lips with her and kissed her passionately as her arms gripped my shoulder as she climaxed. I swallowed in her scream and thrust back in and out and moved down her neck my lips never leaving her skin. Her body shuddered over and over as she had three to four orgasms. I knew she was beginning to become tired when she dropped her arms from my shoulders and gripped the bed headrest in replacement of shoulder. Just then I was coming around the corner and quickened my pace, thrusting in all the way to the back and pulling back to my tip still in her before plunging back in. I didn't even know I had become close to breaking her until I saw how my hands gripped tightly to her hips, I knew it would bruise tomorrow and hurt.

I had my stomach quench and thrust harder earning a cry of pleasure from Bella. I plunged back into Bella and we both screamed each others name out as we climaxed. Before I had even knew it, my lips on Bella shoulder opened to reveal my teeth and I slit a long cut from the crook of her neck to the end of her shoulder blade. I pulled out of her but my mouth was stuck over her shoulder sucking in her delicious, sweet blood. The monster in me roared to life and before my human side could tame it, I began to suck more and more blood out. I couldn't get enough, it was like how a hummingbird would suck nectar out of a flower.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella, put a hand to her forehead before she turned to me with wide eyes before she tried to push me off. I growled as her hand went towards her neck to the blood and snapped at her when she tried to touch me. She tried to move away but I gripped her shoulders tightly in my hands and she screamed as pain washed over her and her body fell back on the bed and then she fainted as I saw her eyes slowly close up.

I lifted my head up and looked Bella over, her face went pale white as mines and her forehead felt extremely hot when I placed my cheek on it. I was just about to cut another opening on the other side but a big bang sound erupted from the back. I turned around and saw Alice and Jasper. Jasper crotched toward me and I landed on the floor snapping at him. I saw Alice run over to Bella and wrapped her up in the gold sheets of my bed before jumping down the bed. "Get her out of here and bring her to Carlisle. He should still be at the hospital" Jasper said restraining my arms and I tried to rip it off. Alice nodded before taking out her cell phone and called Carlisle, as I watched Bella's blood drip off her shoulder and onto the ground. _Trying to take away my food! How dare they!_ The beast's thoughts rang through and before I knew it I had Bella gripped in my arms and ran downstairs.

Just as I was about to walk away with my possession, I crashed into a cold, stone figure. I looked up at Emmett to see him smiling. "How'd it go Edward?" he joked, but then he stood by me and growled as he took in my red eyes. "Edward let Bella go. Rosaline go get some animal blood right now for Edward before he goes mad and kills Bella. GO!" He roared and then I saw a flash go past into the forest. Emmett grabbed Bella body while I was distracted by Rosaline and ran and before I could catch up I was rammed from behind and then everything went black.

**There that's the second chapter. You wouldn't know how hard it was to type this one :D So happy that chapter is done with and the others can begin! . Review please! Thanks readers for sticking with me and sorry for the late updates.**


	3. The Verdict

Chapter 3: The Verdict

**Sorry readers! I know I say this a lot but really I am truly sorry! I'm moving around and like I couldn't write. That and I have so much homework from my dang teachers in high school. GRRR! I hate them anyways the next chapter won't take long hopefully. Anyways enjoy :D**

APOV

Emmett and I ran into my Porsche and hopped in before reversing out of the driveway and into the street rushing down the highway. The sound of Bella's heart was still beating frantically but the importance was that it was still beating. "Emmett check her pulse" I commanded to him as I switched lanes and accelerated past the old man driving 35 mph. "Ugh! Old People! Can't they go any faster!" I screamed when cars started to fill in from where I was driving.

"85" Emmett responded as his hand covered Bella's wrist. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Carlisle's phone. "Hello?" Carlisle answered smoothly. Emmett breathed deeply and then began speaking rapidly, "Carlisle, Edward and Bella were having sex and than he cut a big wound in the crook of her shoulder and she's unconscious but her pulse is fi-" he was cut off as Carlisle said "Really? We'll bring her here and I'll see if I can attend to it. Do you need a cart?"

"Yes we do but do this in the underground parking because err…lets just say Bella's a little undressed for the world" Emmett chuckled darkly as I laughed along. You have to admit it was funny. Bella was naked, bleeding in the car in Emmett's arms completely naked and he was still holding in his breath so the smell wouldn't affect him. "Alright. I'll be out soon. When will you be arriving?"

"Now" I answered grimly swiveling to a stop in front of the doors to the underground parkway of the hospital. The door opened and Carlisle came through pushing a cart through the door and pulling Bella into the cart before dashing into the elevator, Emmett and I following behind. Once we were out the door he rushed Bella into the ER room and spoke into his walkie talkie, "Nancy? I'm going to need an assistant to assist me. Can you send Heidi?" a pause and then he muttered a 'thank you' before having me put Bella into the old paper dress shirt.

"Where's Edward now?" he asked pulling out the needle, thread, alcohol bottle, and a cotton ball. He set them onto the table and reached out for his lab coat before switching on the lights. The room was pretty dark but once the lights were on it hurt, bright and imitating. Sniffing the room, I could scent out the faint smell of bleach and soap from the bottom floor to the table Bella was placed on. "He's with Jasper and Rosalie" I said sitting down on the chair in the dark corner of the room.

Just then the nurse, Heidi, I suppose came through and rushed to the sink, washing it before putting on gloves and standing next to my father. "What do you need help on?" she yawned out. I guess we woke her up at the wrong time. I quickly glanced at the clock, it read 2:54 a.m. Wow pretty late, surely Carlisle could have asked someone else to help like one of the nurses checking up on the patients. "I need you get a blood bag from the storage and when you get back I need you to open the wound so I can see if its infected".

She rushed out and when she did a vision hit me. _**It was a vision about Edward and Jasper talking in his room. "I didn't mean to hurt her honestly" he whispered sincerely. Jasper put his arm around Edwards shoulder and comforted him telling him it was ok and one mistake. He put his head into his hands and said "I don't think I can even think about touching her now that has happened. I don't think I can control myself". Jasper stood up from his spot next to my brother and walked to the big window reflecting the Olympic mountain ranges, "Don't do anything you regret. Think it through and then just see what happens" he paused "Well except Alice. She probably knows what were talking about now" he chuckled out. **_I felt the corners of my lips rise up at the statement. _**"Well we better get going if you want to see Bella" Jasper concluded walking to the door with Edward following fast behind.**_ The vision ended and I walked to Bella's side and grabbed her hand holding it between my two cold ones.

Heidi came back after a few minutes and set up the blood bag to the bag hanger before moving to Bella's neck. She placed one hand on her neck and the other on the shoulder stretching the skin. Carlisle looked closely into the wound before nodding and pulling out the alcohol bottle and cotton ball. He poured some onto the cotton ball before dabbing some on the wound and skin around it. In front of me Bella squirmed, her face bunching up before relaxing back into the bed. Carlisle pulled out the needle and looped the thread through it easily before stitching up the wound. It didn't take long only 5 minutes the maximum.

After he was done, Heidi left home so Carlisle and I were free to talk. "Is it bad Carlisle?" even if I could see the future it didn't mean they always stayed the same. He nodded before placing a hand under his chin saying, "It should be fine. It wasn't very serious but still Edward should have known better. She won't be able to move her neck from side to side but it should heal in a week or 2 the most. Alice I need you to do me a favor, can you pick up my ordered medicine in Port Angeles? I need to give Bella some prescription because she'll be getting a lot of headaches when she wakes up". He walked over and wrote something on the notepad, ripping it out and handing it to me.

"Sure dad. Oh and Edward will be here in 3 minutes so you can explain everything else to him" I called out as I walked out of the room. I walked at human pace to the exit before sprinting at the corner meeting up with Jasper and Edward. "How is she?" he asked me as soon as he saw me.

"She's alright. Carlisle will give you the info when you get to her. And you" I pointed to Jasper "are coming with me to Port Angeles to pick up some stuff" I sang to him as I ran up and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his chest shake with laughter before placing a kiss upon my head, wrapping his long, muscular arms around my tiny waist. I turned in his arms to face Edward; "I'm really sorry Edward I should have se-" I was cut off as he held his hand to silence me.

"Its not your fault Alice. I should have seen this one coming. A vampire and human having sex. It's not possible, we shouldn't have tried" he whispered. I was about to say something but he had already turned into the hospital speeding away. Jaspers arms tightened around me and his lips were at my ear saying, "Let him figure out things himself. We can't always help him. He's confused, just let him be alone and with Bella right now".

"But- " he silenced my lips with a quick kiss, his hands under my shirt rubbing my stomach. "No butts. Now get your cute little butt back to the house or else I'm going to have to punish you" he growled into my ear, smacking my butt with his hand that wasn't under my shirt. I turned to face him my face in shock and found him smirking at me in amusement. I stuck my tongue at him before stealing a kiss and running to the house, Jasper growling playfully behind me. But even if the atmosphere was full of fun and was light, I knew that later on that trouble would be coming soon. Very, very soon.

**What could Alice probably mean? Find out on the next chapter of Past Mistakes, Future Changes. Haha. Weird I know :] So good thing I posted it u. From now on, I'm writing a chapter for each of my stories before I post them up that way you get to read two stories but different chapters. If you don't get it well then that's just you. Jk I love my readers thanks for sticking with me. Review if you wanna.**


	4. UnKept Promises

Chapter 4: Un-kept Promise

SO like OME! The movies out! Like totally excited right? ToTaLlY! I'm so tired but I still want to watch it no matter if its different from the book. So like tell me if you watched it, I wanna know what you'll thought! Bad or good doesn't matter!

EPOV

I ran into the hospital, the lights blurring around me as I sprinted into the counter so fast the lady behind it jumped out in shock as she saw me. "Ye-Yes?" she stammered out.

I blocked out her thoughts as I said, "Yes I'm here to see my wife. She was called in this early morning" Her head fluttered into the image of Carlisle rushing Bella in from the garage door, wrapped in our gold bed sheets still unconscious. The image then moved to room 425. "Um well-" she started but I cut her off and dashed into the room, screeching to a stop when I saw Carlisle at the door.

"Edward" he said sternly. I knew what he was thinking without even reading it from his mind. I knew him to well to know what was going on in his head. "I know Carlisle" I sighed taking a step towards the door but stopping me. "You can't go in right now she's resting and I need to have a word with you" he indicated to his office and left without saying another word.

I looked at the door to Bella's room, deciding to just see her before going but knowing Alice she was going to call out on me. I dashed into the office to see Carlisle sitting down on his chair, rubbing a temple in his forehead and sat down. Silence went through the room as I blocked out what he was going to say. A few minutes later, he spoke and his voice was thick with worry.

"Now Edward, you know how much the family loves Bella and wouldn't want anything to happen to her or you" I nodded waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat placing his hands on the table before clasping them together, "You need to be extremely careful with her she's very delicate and fragile. Easily broken and can be fixed but not for every mistake now and then" he said sternly looking into my eyes. I looked down at the floor; something about the look in his eyes made me think he could see straight through me and I didn't like how that felt. "I know how you feel but-" I interrupted him quickly.

"Know how I feel? You don't know exactly how I feel! You don't have to go through the pain I go through when I see that I'm putting her in PAIN! I'M HURTING HER! I CAN'T GIVE HER THINGS SHE WOULD WANT! I CAN'T EVEN HAVE SEX WITH HER WITHOUT HURTING HER BECAUSE I TRY TO CONTROL WHAT I AM!" I shouted out not even caring if I was spilling out details about us. I hurt Bella. Something I never wanted to happen. My breathing was out of control as I tried to control my anger. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I walked up pacing back and forth my eyes closed as I tried desperately to calm down.

"I know what I've been through, do you Edward? I feel the same way when I had to turn Esme, I would give everything up for her and you know it. But don't blame yourself or what we are. She'll heal, I know it isn't easy but trust me when you turn her, life will become easier" he said calmly despite the fact that I was mad. I turned to him sitting down with a huff.

"Its just I cant help but think this is my fault. None of this would've happened unless I waited until I changed her. But I promised that we would try right after the wedding. It was something we both really wanted" I whispered silently looking down from his eyes. I knew Carlisle understood as I did but it didn't change the fact that this was what I did and nothing could prevent something that happened. _**I know son but please clam yourself down before you see Bella. We don't want another incident to happen now do we?**_ He thought raising a brow. I shook my head and stood up.

"I know Carlisle. I'm going to go talk through things with her now" I said shutting the door before he could respond. Walking at human speed, I sped up once I passed the nurse and opened room to 425. And there she was. My angel, in the hospital room covered with a huge gash on her shoulder, a peaceful look of sleep on her face. Walking toward her, I hesitantly placed a cool finger on her shoulder and traced the sewed wound over and over, feeling the pulse go through her body as it throbbed. The heart monitor thumped twice in a row and then Bella's eyes fluttered away until she was wide awake.

"Hey" she said softly and yawned tiredly. She reached for my hand on her shoulder and I snatched it up, bringing it to my lips before kissing her knuckles. She sighed and I did the mistake of looking into her eyes. There was love and trust for me in her eyes, things that she showed me. But I didn't deserve it, not after what I've done. "Hey" my voice cracked out onto the end and she placed her other hand under the side of my jaw, cupping it into her palm.

Rubbing it smoothly, I leaned into her hand relinquishing the warmth from her tiny, delicate body. "What's wrong?" She asked confusion laced into her voice as she leaned forward to touch my forehead with hers. I lifted my head before pressing a kiss to her nose before touching her forehead again, "Nothing" but my voice was too strained and my body was as tense as a board. It felt as if all the tension was placed in the room and could be cut down was a slice of a knife.

"You're a liar. I mean I know I'm a bad liar but this time you can't expect me to believe this. You're so tense. Please tell me what's wrong" she said pulling away and lying back down on the bed, scooting over before patting it for me to sit down.

I sat down and lay back watching her with hard eyes as she shifted onto her side and cuddling up on my side, wrapping a lazy arm across my waist. She whimpered when she twisted her head to the side before placing her head onto my chest. I laced my hand with hers over my waist and the other knotted into her soft, silk hair. "Really its nothing to worry about" I said coldly. And I hated that I acted this way with her

Pulling her out from under her side, she pushed herself up from my body until she was on top of me; her face an inch away from mines. "Please? I know there is something wrong but don't worry about me. Things like this happen all the time. I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened ok? Promise me" her voice was strong as she confronted me about what happened, "Promise me that you won't leave me because of what happened and that this is your fault, cause its not". Her tears were on the ridge of her lashes, practically waiting until I gave my response.

I promised her when we got back from Italy that I would never leave her again and that was a done deal. But the second one I was sure I couldn't promise because I lost control, something I never wanted to happen when she was around. It was my fault and I was something I could never forgive myself for. "I promise love, please don't cry" I said lovingly, wiping away the tears that flowed down her face and onto mines. She shook her head and collapsed in my arms as her body shook with sobbing.

Placing my hand under her chin, I kissed her softly and lovingly. She hiccupped through her tears and kissed me back gently, moving her arms to wrap around my neck holding me to her. And I was fine about it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly to me, rubbing soothing circles onto her bare back from the hospital gown, which had somehow loosened up and pooled around her hips where she was straddling me from the bed. I could tell she was going to kiss deeper but a cough echoed from behind us. Pulling away, her face was flushed and she leaned into my embrace, tucking her head under my chin as I peered behind her back. "Oh its you Carlisle" I said chuckling.

If I was human I would blush because behind him was Charlie and Emmett. Emmett was doing solo making out positions around air like he was doing it with someone or himself and Charlie's face was bright red as he took in the site of his daughter and her husband were making out quickly on the bed. "Yes, yes it is" Carlisle chuckled back. I stood up from the bed and placed Bella front ward towards her father and grasped her hand. "What are the injuries?" Bella asked out of breath.

"Well you have a wound in your shoulder with 30 stitches stitched on, but other than that you're fine" Carlisle said walking towards me and handing me the clipboard with paper on it. "Sign, give it to Mrs. Grongs and you guys can head back home. Oh and can you please tell Esme I'll be home around noun tomorrow? I have to do a surgery on a patient early this morning and it'll take most of the daytime tomorrow" I nodded and he walked out the door and into the other rooms checking up on the patients.

"How did this happen?" Charlie bellowed as soon as I signed the paper. "During the midnight, Bella got hungry and was going downstairs when-" he interrupted then. "Why couldn't you get it for her, you know Bella she could break something but just standing up!".

"Please Chief Swan-" I said but Bella interrupted this time and finished, "Dad! Edward was sleeping because we got so tired after… the day's activities and I didn't want to wake him up so I got them myself. But of course when I was walking down, I trip and crashed into the table down in the living room. Edward heard it and rushed me to the hospital" she concluded easily. The lie sounded right, things like this could happily happen especially with her luck.

Charlie shook his head and sighed, "Bella, you need to be careful. I don't want to loose you in an accident. I feel like I've already lost you". Bella shifted in the bed and spoke up, "Can I have a word with my dad please? I want to talk to him". I nodded, pecked her lips softly and was out in a flash.

Emmett was still out there, making out with himself.He was thinking of Rosalie and him playing dress up and- "Emmett!" I shouted, blocking my brain out from him as he thought of things to do with Rose. "That's disgusting keep your mind to yourself!" He chuckled then and said, "Not my fault that me and Rose like to keep it fresh. Aw, to true love and great sex!" He said throwing me into the air.

I flipped over onto my feet and crouched onto the ground, landing smoothly across from him a few feet away. Sighing, "Emmett why are you still here?" I said exaggerated, He chuckled and said, "Well I have to give you a ride home and besides, we only took Alice's Porsche unless you want to take Carlisle's. Of course he would have to run home" he concluded pulling the car keys out from his pocket.

"Alright" I surrendered throwing my hands in the air, "Wait downstairs; I'll meet you down there in 5". He nodded before dashing away and I knocked on the door. Poking my head through the small door creak, I said "You ready love?" I knew they were done but I didn't want to have her special time over with Charlie. "Yes" she said, smiling at her dad before he kissed her forehead and left, saying a small goodbye to me. I nodded and helped Bella off the bed were she wobbled a bit and crossed the bathroom. "Wait" she said as I moved back to the bed.

I let out a "hmm?" And she leaned against the doorframe, "I don't have clothes to change out off" she frowned, touching her gown. I could tell it was uncomfortable because of the fabric and she didn't want to walk out half- naked. Taking off my long coat, I passed it to her. Her face scrunched up and she whispered in a squeaky voice, "Just this? I can't! I have nothing under it to wear!" I leaned down and unleashed my gaze on her. "Please? And besides who said I wanted you to come home clothed?" She blushed furiously and reached behind her to untie the string but the shift from the arm to the shoulder caused her to whimper in pain.

Reaching out, I pulled the strings and let the gown fall before putting my coat on her and buttoning it up. I grabbed a pen and signed the paper, dashing outside to give the paper to the old lady I saw and flashing back to Bella's side as I saw her breathing through her mouth instead of her nose. Picking her up into my arms, she cuddled into me and I ran downstairs into the underground garage and into Alice's Porsche, Emmett waiting with the engine on. I moved into the back seat with Bella and held her to my chest as Emmett dashed down towards our home. "I'm so sorry" I whispered into her ears as her heart slowed down and she drifted off to sleep. And I truly was. It meant so much to me that she loved a monster as me. But I wasn't over the fact that I was the monster who hurt her. Not James or Victoria. Me.

* * *

So like I loved the movie! It was good but I think Bella (Kristen Stewart) could show some love to Edward (Robert Pattinson) :] But man was that kiss scene hot! I watched it 2 times! . Anyways let me know what you think and I'll probably update in 2 weeks because I'm working on a Christmas story for Twilight, so watch out for it and I'm updating _Life's Story._ Review! And thanks for the reviews my readers gave me, its not much but thanks!

-InkXSucker


	5. Finding Out

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding Out

BPOV

It had been at least a week since the accident happened. During though times, Edward would keep his distance and I thought that it seemed that we were drifting apart. But he kept that distance that he would hold me or kiss me long before I had time to deepen it, saying that I needed to recover. It seemed our physical relationship was slowly decreasing but it wasn't something I had to worry for now because I was going to be changed soon. Hopefully. He hadn't changed his mind about his decision to change me but I could always see sorrow and pain in his eyes when we talked about it.

I needed him to now that I couldn't live without him, especially after our wedding. The day we had connected finally both physically and emotionally. He was mine and I was his. I loved him so much it hurt when he was away from me. Even if it was for a hunting trip or just going to get something for me, the pain wouldn't go away but swell against my heart making it hard to breathe. So I decided the minute when we came back from the hospital that I would do something special for him. And that brings me back to Esme and I sitting on Edward's piano bench while he was out hunting with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

On the day of our wedding, Edward had gotten me a special gift. A heart locket necklace with a picture of us together and carved hearts on it and on the back it had "Bella and Edward Together Forever". It was absolutely beautiful and I almost never took it off except when I took a shower of course. The necklace and ring were very both special to me and I wore it everyday of every minute. The bracelet I had gotten from Jacob had been put away in a jewelry box Esme had gotten me. I didn't want to forget him but I had to think of my future with Edward instead of my past with Jacob. The jewelry box was a white little dresser that held earrings, necklaces and bracelets.

So my gift to Edward was a lullaby for him just he made one for me. With the help I got from Esme, she had gotten me to know the letters for each keys in one day along with some small tones. I was so excited about it that we almost stayed up through the whole night practicing some small songs. Then gradually she taught me all I needed to do and how to start my own song. I had learned some wonderful songs from Pride and Prejudice and it amazed me how well I could do it then before when I would mess up on a key and it cracked the music. But now when I played it flowed light and well, graceful.

Edward's lullaby was a masterpiece I was still trying to put together for 2 whole days; staring at it all day until I got a piece right which happened when I reread the lyrics over and over in my head and then trying it out when I was anywhere near the piano. Which brought me back to the present as I was thinking about showing Esme the lullaby I had completed in the last hour. (The last hour after I finished, I tested it out and was pleased at how good it was)

"Well dear, let's hear it" Esme said lightly, when I didn't say anything she continued "Unless you don't want to, its fine. We could do it another time. I don't want to pressure you into doing this". She was giving me a choice to play for her or not. I wanted to. I wanted to show her the progress she had taught me from day one. The good thing about Esme as a mother-in-law was that she was honest and that when she had began teaching me, she didn't pressure me to do it again or get angry. She would show me how to do it and just sit by my side patiently watching me play until I finished. "Alright. I got this," I mumbled to myself placing the paper on the holder before putting them back onto the piano.

I let my fingers move across the piano to begin and looked at my papers. Reading my paper, my fingers moved and slowly let the melody come alive. I had made the melody strong, beautiful and filled with love as the notes came out and filled the room of what I thought Edward was to me and how the song represented him well. Esme turned the pages for me once I hit the last note and I began again letting it flow strong and then softly. I played through the whole thing without messing up and when I finished I let the last note flow before pulling my finger of it. "What do you think Esme?" I asked turning to her as I shifted my weight to face her.

"Its wonderful dear! He'll love it!" She said cheerfully pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and pulled back as my stomach growled in hunger. She chuckled out softly; her giggles were so soft and light as a bell. "Thanks Esme" I smiled and looked back at my papers. I picked them up and held them to my chest, "I hope he does".

"Come on, I'll get you some dinner" she said walking into the kitchen. I looked at the window from the bench and saw that it was indeed dark. I must have lost time when I was thinking about finishing the lullaby. Walking up with the papers still in my hand, I went to the kitchen to see Esme placing a plate before me on the table and I smiled as the scent hit me. "Mmm, smells great Esme thanks" I said sitting down and diving into my spaghetti. A moan escaped me as the warm food slid into my mouth and down my stomach.

"No problem. I'll be upstairs reading in Carlisle's library if you're looking for me ok?" she stated as I finished my bowl. I nodded and put the bowl in. I was going to wash it but Esme told me that I should leave it there because sometime later, she would have to clean something else from Emmett when he came home.

I walked up the stairs and into our room. Pulling out my folder from my side drawer next to the bed, I put the lyric notes inside and decided to show it to him once he was home. Deciding to waste time I took the boom box with me along with a cd and went into the shower. Turning on the water, I put in the cd and turned up the volume as I waited for the water to warm up.

The song was "I'm So Lucky, Lucky" by Twice. It was a strange and weird song that had a wonderful beat to it. When the temperature was warm enough, I stripped off my clothes and went into the water, singing along with the song as it played.

You can fool yourself.

**I promise it will help. **

**Now every since day, I just want to hear you say it.**

**Laughing through the day thinking you were never boring.**

**Speeding through the night maybe you might come the morning.**

**There's nothing you can do to keep it out.**

**There's nothing you can do just scream and shout **

**Living through the day but you just can't find tomorrow.**

**Talking about the joy but it never stops the sorrow.**

**There's nothing you can do to keep it out.**

**There's nothing you can do just scream and shout saying**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so lovely, lovely"**

"**I'm so Lovely, Lovely"**

**You can fool yourself I promise it will help.**

**Now every since day I just want to hear you saying,**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so lovely, lovely"**

"**I'm so Lovely, Lovely"**

**You can fool yourself I promise it will help.**

**Now every since day I just want to hear you saying.**

**Even though you said it would never end, its over.**

**You were smiling in my arms, though your crying on my shoulder.**

**There's nothing you can do to keep it out.**

**There's nothing you can do just scream and shout saying**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so lovely, lovely"**

"**I'm so Lovely, Lovely"**

**You can fool yourself I promise it will help.**

**Now every since day I just want to hear you saying,**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so lovely, lovely"**

"**I'm so Lovely, Lovely"**

**You can fool yourself I promise it will help.**

**Now every since day I just want to hear you saying**

**You can never be forever, good together, young and clever.**

**You can never be forever but keep it up don't ever stop through night and day the words to say are**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so lovely, lovely"**

"**I'm so Lovely, Lovely"**

**You can fool yourself I promise it will help.**

**Now every since day I just want to hear you saying,**

**You can fool yourself I promise it will help.**

**Now every since day I just want to hear you saying**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so Lucky, Lucky"**

"**I'm so lovely, lovely"**

"**I'm so Lovely, Lovely"**

**You can fool yourself I promise it will help.**

**Now every since day I just want to hear you saying**

**You can fool yourself I promise it will help.**

**Now every since day I just want to hear you say it.**

The song was something that I was proud of because I'm so lucky that I have Edward in my life. I was lucky enough to have him because he loves me and I him. I finished my shower and stepped out of the steamy glass shower only to find a figure standing right in front of me. Being myself, I didn't know and bumped into them, falling back by the amount of force I used moving forward. "Ahh!" I shrieked.

A soft velvet voice came behind me as two arms wrapped themselves around me, "Careful love" he chuckled out. A "humph" escaped me as he pulled me up so we were face to face. His golden eyes were the first to greet me and I felt myself melt in his embrace and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my core against his strained member from the jeans he wore. He flashed me his famous smile and I closed the distance between our lips, kissing it softly before pulling away "Welcome home. I missed you" I breathed out heavily as his cold lips moved to my neck moving back and forth so sensually making me throw my head back in pleasure.

"That's good. I missed you too love. You feel and look wonderful" he said moving his arms up and down my bare back. I had forgotten that I didn't dry up or have a towel on. A blush covered my face and I buried it into his neck breathing in his sweet scent. "You are beautiful. Never be embarrassed," he whispered into my ear as he unwrapped my legs from his waist and set me down on the tiled floor. I pressed myself to him feeling my body shiver as my hot nude naked body went in contact with his cold clothed body.

His hands skimmed over my sides, sending chills throughout my body. I took his hand and led him out to the bed. Jumping onto the bed, I smiled at his darkening topaz eyes. He pounced then. His lips colliding with mine, I licked his bottom lip before pulling it into my mouth sucking on it lightly before going harder, earning a groan from him. He licked my lips and I parted it as he thrusted his tongue in tasting me. I moaned as his hands went to my breasts and gave it a little squeeze, before I thrusted my hips to his. I felt my body pouring out for him and he didn't' need to look to know that, he could_ smell_ it. I wanted this for so long. My body needed its sweet release from him and only him. Edward was the only one that could make me feel this way.

He grinded his lower half to mine and I thrusted back up. My hand reached out to his pants as he moved down to my chest, licking the high peaks from my taunt nipples before pulling them into his cold mouth. My back arched and I cried out his name wrapping my legs back onto his waist trying to rub myself onto him. I needed him. My core was on fire and it was so bad, it hurt. I had to do this fast before his head cleared up and he'd give me the lecture of how this was dangerous after our first try.

Moving my hands, I unbuttoned the button to his jeans, pulled down the zipper and kicked his jeans off his sculptured legs. My hands went into his boxers but before I could grab him, my wrists were pinned on top of the pillow above my head. "Edward please" I whimpered a pout forming on my face. I knew he couldn't resist but he also wouldn't give in. "Bella no. It's too dangerous, remember after the change" he shook his head and rolled off of me and laid beside me. I sighed frustrated but turned on my side and looked at him with my head propped on my hand.

"I know. I'm sorry" I sighed frustrated, he was angry with me know. It wasn't his fault but mine because I couldn't find a release for myself during days when I wanted to him the most. After days of trying to seduce him, it was no use because he wouldn't budge. Not even a bit. And he wanted this as badly as I did but he wasn't willing to go for another try. His eyes closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose whenever he was trying to lose steam of anger. When he didn't say anything, I moved from the bed, into the closet and put on a silk black pajama set Alice had bought me while she went shopping. It was pretty. The silk fabric felt nice around my skin and the best part was it wasn't really tight but a loose enough to flow when I moved even a fraction.

Going back to the bed, I climbed on top of him and wrapped my arms around him. He moved his face to my hair, inhaling my strawberry scent. "I'm sorry too love. You know I want to but I just don't want to take that risk with you. You're very important to me and I never want something like that to happen again" he said calmly. I nodded against his chest and then he hummed me to sleep from the music of my lullaby.

I woke up the next morning and was greeted by sun shining on my face. I groaned and rolled over bumping into Edward who had a huge grin on his face. I snuggled closer to him and twisted my legs with his in content. "Good morning" I yawned out sitting up before stretching out my arms above my head. "It is now that you're awake" he smiled and leaned in to kiss my lips.

"Do we have anything planned for today?" I asked rubbing my eyes to adjust to the brightness in the room. He shook his messy hair and grabbed the brush from the drawer. "Not really. Do you have anything in mind?" he questioned as he brushed my hair softly. "well besides from getting this haystack you call hair out from its shape" he chuckled out as he brushed our random knots from my hair. "Well I was thinking-" My sentence was cut off as Alice came in.

"There's a thing called privacy, Alice dear" Edward growled out. Alice looked stunning in short black miniskirt and a light pink tube top, wearing black high heels with a pink bow in the back of the heel. Her hair was curled and pulled back with a shiny silver clip, which showed off her glorious neck with a heart necklace around. "Oh no you don't! Bella will be hanging out with me today" she sang dancing her way to the bed.

"I am?" I asked confused. She nodded and threw some clothes at me. "What makes you think so sure about that?" Edward mumbled out, raising an eyebrow. She just gave him a smile and left saying a "meet me in 10 downstairs" before shutting the door.

"I'm going to have to put a lock on that one day or she'll be coming in on something she doesn't want to see" he chuckled out. He sat up and pulled me into his arms hugging me before setting me down. "I'll make you a quick breakfast before you leave alright? Or else Alice will forget and you'll come home starving". I leaned up and kissed him, purposely brushing my hand firmly on his crotch. A growl escaped him as I moved back and smirked. "You my dear are a seductress. I'll get you back".

"Can't wait" I said while he walked out the door mumbling something to himself. I giggled out and put on my clothes that were a pair of blue jeans and a nice new V-neck blouse. I slipped everything on including my ring, necklace and grabbed my folder. I would need to remember some notes if I wanted to master his lullaby. Walking downstairs, I met Edward in the kitchen placing down a plate of French toast. I gladly ate it, gave him a kiss and left with Alice to the spa.

Surprisingly it wasn't at all that bad. We had our nails and toenails done and after we went shopping. Alice had gotten practically everything at the mall. I wasn't in the mood of shopping so I went to the music store while Alice went around Victoria Secrets to get more lingerie for Jasper. I picked out a few cds and books at Barnes and Nobles and went into a small teashop. I ordered Jasmine Tea and remembered a few notes before Alice called me and headed home.

"Are you going to show him your lullaby yet Bella?" Alice asked suddenly while we were on the highway.

"Yes, I plan on doing it today. I tried to learn some notes and got some down. I just hope he likes it" I sighed out looking down at the folder in my hand. Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it giving me a smile when I looked up, "Oh Bella. He'll love anything you give him. Remember it's the thought that actually counts".

We pulled into the driveway and when we got out, everyone's car was gone except for Edwards. I helped Alice move her clothes inside the house and was about to head upstairs to her room when she pulled me back. "Where do you think your going Bella?" she asked hands on her small hips.

"Um to your room, to put away your bags" I waved my arms up and down to show her the bags. She shook his spiked head and pointed me to the kitchen. "Ok what do you want me to do with them in the kitchen?" I asked still confused.

She laughed, her voice bouncing off the walls, "I'll show you one day Bella. It's a secret for now. Go upstairs and show Edward your lullaby" she said cheerfully. I had forgotten about it but I nodded and headed upstairs. Passing Emmett and Rosalie's room, I decided to check if I was alright before I went to see him in the bathroom but a noise stopped me.

A crashing sound followed by a strangled moan escaped stopped my hand on the doorknob of the bathroom. I didn't want to be rude but I wondered who it was. Do you think? It couldn't be right? Edward? Was he masturbating himself? Curious to find out I moved closer to the sound by the wall. I stopped in front of Edwards's room. Could he really be doing what I thought he was doing? But then a name escaped someone's lips "OHH..oh..EDWARD! That feels so-" and than a loud moan escaped as the sounds of the person breathing was harder and louder.

Placing a shaking hand on the doorknob, I turned the door and pushed it open. What I saw made my heart break. It felt as if the world came crashing down on me. In the room was a naked Edward in bed with someone's legs over his shoulders, as he thrusted into her, his eyes shut in pleasure as he moaned into her chest sucking and biting. I couldn't see until her face turned my way but her eyes were closed. She couldn't see me but I saw her. Edward was having sex. With Tanya.

* * *

BAM! Didn't see that coming did you? I planned this for this story in particular and this is what I get. Anyways review please.

Oh and you should really hear the song, its amazing. Its really weird but my sister got me addicted to it, so whatever. Also check out my new story _A Trip In December…Cullen Style!_


	6. Unexpected

Chapter 6: Unexpected

BPOV

What I saw made my heart stop and my stomach churn. I heard the thud of my folder falling out of my hands but I didn't bother picking them up. Tears started leaking from my eyes and before I knew it, I was dashing through the hall and down the stairs. My legs were crying in protest as I pushed faster to escape from this retread place. I kept tripping over what seemed like my feet but I couldn't care less.

I slipped running down the flight of stairs and caught myself on the banister, stepping on the smooth tiles before wrenching of the door. I ran out, dashing into the dark forest as raindrops started pouring overhead onto the town of Forks. I kept running, not sure where I was headed but kept going.

Blurs of green and brown flashed by my eyes as a quick imagine of trees and bushes. Raindrops dripped down onto my face as I pushed branches out from ahead and suddenly tripped over something.

I looked down and saw that my foot had caught onto a tree root. I tried to pull it up and around but pain shot through my legs. I cringed and pulled it away despite of the pain. I crab walked over to a tree close by and leaned my head back.

Tears from my eyes mixed with the water of the rain, making my vision blurry before I wiped it off with my sleeve. Sobs racked from my body as I pulled my knees into my chest. How could this have happened? Everything was right, not perfect but fine just the way it was.

My sadness turned into anger as I thought of Tanya. That woman. It was clear that we were together happy, right? I mean I knew I wasn't pretty enough, or smart enough but I had something didn't I? My eyes seemed to have gotten darker as the negative thoughts entered into my head. It was possible. Edward could have someone to love forever, other than me. Tanya had the brains, the looks and most of all Edward now.

My heart ached from the loss of everyone. It seemed as though the world stopped around me when everything sunk one. I wasn't truly one of the Cullen's, I never could be. I was probably just a fun toy to play with. Me being fragile and clumsy was the toughest thing for not only the Cullen's but also myself. I could crack my head, break a leg or go into a coma, while they could be hit and not be damaged.

I had hoped Alice wouldn't have seen what happened. I didn't want to run into her today, especially now. I was in no mood to be happy or pretend to. I wanted to be by myself and that's what I had gotten. I was alone, in a dark forest, lost in the sea of rain. The rain seemed to be my shadow of the day, keeping me wet and cold. Wonderful.

A stroke of thunder was heard near the mountains, and scared the blood out of me. I looked towards the sky and cover my eyes with my arm. I could feel the tears starting to fall from my eyes and I let them fall. I looked out and saw nothing but trees in my way. I don't know which direction I came from and one I needed to escape to.

A strangled growl came behind the bush and when I turned around it was a black bear. My breathing started to come to short gasps as I moved from the tree and began crawling. It was a stupid idea. Of course, I'd learn form Charlie to stay still, but my mind wasn't cooperating with me. The floor started to tremble as it moved towards me.

I was about to turn around, but a shoot of pain ran through my back. I screamed and tried to get back up but a familiar roar came from behind me and I suddenly fell down from my knees. Blackness had covered my mind and I new right then I was knocked out unconscious.

EmPOV (Emmett's point of view)

The hunt this weekend was the best of my life. I felt my stupid smile form on my lips and I turned to look at Rose who was brushing her hair with her fingers. We had managed to have sex 12 times this weekend, getting into these positions I didn't know existed.

She smiled at me before unknotting one hand and lacing our hands together. I looked back onto the road and pulled the Jeep into the garage. I opened her door and bowed my head down to her like a waiter. "Why thank you sir" she said, going to kiss my cheek.

"No problem madam"

"I think I'm going to take a shower. How about you?"

Mmm. My Rose taking a shower, hot and naked. How delectable. I smiled at her but said, "You go first. I'm going to see what Eddies up to". She nodded and walked upstairs swaying her hips left to right. I blew out a loud whistle and I heard her giggle before closing the door to our room. It was tempting not to follow her.

Before I had one foot on the stairs I heard a twinkling voice behind me, "Oh I didn't know you guys were coming back so early". I turned to face Alice and smiled.

"I thought you could see us through your visions Alice" She let out a retorted laugh and grabbed her keys yelling out a 'see you later'.

I shook my head and walked up the stairs. "Hey Eddie!" I yelled out to him when he came into view. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted. But as I walked closer I saw a folder in his hands. "What's that?" I asked looking over his tiny shoulder.

The pages seemed to be music lyrics. "Music notes" was all he mumbled out. Suddenly his head shot up to meet my eyes. I quirked an eyebrow and looked back at him. "Was Bella here?" he asked quietly but seriously.

"I'm not quite sure. I just got home and Alice was here. She went out saying 'she'd be back'. Why?" I asked curious to know where Bella was. Something happened. By the look in his eyes, he became troubled. I breathed in air and wrinkled my nose. The scent was familiar but strange. I couldn't but my finger on it. And the weirdest thing was that the scent was extremely strong around Edward.

I walked around him and smelled him. If humans were around they'd think I was some weird freak acting as a prey around him. I chuckled inwardly and stepped back up. I stood straight before asking, "Edward what's that smell all over you? It's so strong. I've never smelt anything like this, its familiar yet strange".

He stiffened then before saying, "I have no clue what you're talking about. But I must find Bella. You see these-" he flashed the music notes to me and continued when I nodded, "-are from Bella. I think she was going to give these to me but things got hectic. Help me Emmett? And don't ask me anything. I'm not going to give you any answers until I find her".

"Sure. You know I would do anything to protect my little sis." We walked to the door of the house and opened it up. Bella's scent was lingering a bit around the front but the rain seemed to drown out the rest.

"We'll split up. Emmett you go right and I'll go left. She might have gotten lost in the forest" he said softly before disappearing. Something was defiantly up. I ran through the forest past tree branches and bushes. Blurs of colors past by me and before I knew it, I heard a scream. It was Bella's, I could tell because her heartbeat was one that could be heard from Europe.

I came towards her and my eyes literally almost popped out. A black bear was over Bella as she tried to crawl away. But that wasn't the only thing that made my eyes pop, Bella had a claw slashes on her back. A roar escaped my lips and I tackled down the black bear before it could make another move.

We wrestled around each other. I got a gash on my shoulder blade as I turned around to face the bear and pushed it against a tree. I got the upper hand and brought my hand to its throat, snapping it before walking quickly to Bella.

She was bleeding badly and unconscious. I bent down to pick her up but suddenly something came in contact with my head and I was knocked out.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! . So so sorry! My computer broke and I had my chapters done so I had to wait until I could post some new ones up. I updated **_Life's Story_ **(finally)** **SO enjoy and review because I miss what my readers are saying! Remember I like both nice and critical reviews so don't be shy! Review! :] -InkXSucker**


	7. The Letter

Chapter 7: The Letter

EPOV

"What's taking Emmett so long?" I grumbled out, pacing back and forth across the living room floor. It had been one whole day that we searched around the town, Port Angeles and Seattle. I had been waiting for almost any sign that maybe Emmett had found her, but I got nothing from him since we split up. No phone call, no yelling, and no nothing.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, messing it up even more. I had even tried calling him on his cell but he didn't pick up. "Edward, calm down" a twinkling voice said behind me. I breathed in and pinched my nose with my fingers.

"1can't! How can I Alice? I can't find her and I haven't gotten any contact with Emmett since we split off" said angrily, glaring at the pixie in front of me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. I needed to find Bella.

"Alice, you still can't see where she is?" I asked exasperated. I had asked Alice once I came home but she had no luck of seeing Bella at all. She sat on the foot of the staircase near the front door and watched me as I paced.

"If I did, I would've told you once I saw it wouldn't I? I can't see anything right now, everything's like… a blur and jumbled up" she whispered out the last part. I knew she was tired; she had tried once I told her Bella had gone missing but she wasn't able to see anything from then. "Have you maybe considered that she went to see Jacob?"

My pacing deceased from its wild movement to a still standing position. If someone had walked in they'd have thought I was some kind of mannequin. My eyes that had been glaring at the floor shot out to look at Alice, and my eyes narrowed as my hand curled into fist. The only sound that could be heard in the house was the drops of rain falling down onto the roof and my footsteps.

Although the terms between Jacob and I had been settled, I still was a little cautious around him. Even if my gratitude was given to him for saving Bella, I just didn't want her near him. It was selfish but he wasn't as careful back then than he is now. I was jealous, yes. There was no denying it. Jacob could give her all the things she would want in the future, as all I could do was to stand by her side for eternity in this wretched world. He could give her children, his love and a future she could live through until she died. I loved her, that was a fact, but my love was something that ended up hurting her over and over again. I couldn't make love with my wife without worrying about hurting or breaking her.

"Don't give me that look" she glared back before standing up, "It might be true. What is it that happened between you two? Earlier in the car, I saw a vision of you two making some sweet love but here we are now, trying to find her. Why is that?"

I gulped down the clog in my throat and looked away to the window. "Nothing, its just … I just need to find her alright. This doesn't concern you Alice-" I was cut off as she came toward me and jabbing a finger into my chest.

"IT DOESN'T CONCERN ME?" she screeched, "Like hell it doesn't! She's my best friend and sister too Edward! She's not the only one important to you! Jesus Christ! I mean, if you think I don't care enough for her as much as you do, then your completely wrong. All of us care about Bella. You think anyone of us would want to see her get hurt? She's just as important to this family as she is to you. Stop making it seem like Emmett and I aren't trying to help, your not the only one who cares about her," she snarled out, pushing me slightly on my chest before going to the door.

"I'm going to look for Emmett, with or without your help. Have your cell phone on, if I call then I found Emmett," she said before dashing out of the door.

I sighed, rethinking about the things Alice had told me. She was right. Bella wasn't the only one important to me, she was important to the family too. When I had first introduced Bella to my family, they had all warmed up (excluding Rosalie) to her making her as comfortable as possible because she was important to me. They wanted to make me happy, and I was when I was with her. Everyone cared for her (including Rosalie, who opened up a bit near the wedding) and loved her to death because they'd thought she was perfect for me. And they were right, but then everything changed once I saw the door open and Bella's scent lingering around my room.

I shouldn't have let it happen but there was no way I could've stopped it. And now I might loose the only one I love. I ran out the door and into the direction Emmett had gone to. I ran fast and swiftly until I smelled blood. I couldn't be sure if it was fresh or not but I headed in that direction. The scent became stronger as I came nearer and then it hit me. The scent of flowers, like freesia or lavenders. Bella's scent. I sprinted faster until I made it to a small opening.

Lying on the floor was a shirtless Emmett. He had claw marks on him and seemed to be unconscious. I ran towards him and bent down, shaking him softly until he stirred a bit. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. It rang once before she answered, "Did you find something?"

"Yeah, I found Emmett. He's unconscious, I think we need to call Carlisle," I breathed out looking around the area. The opening had broken twigs and a dead bear near Emmett. It seemed rotten and filthy.

"Where are you?" she questioned.

"About 25 miles away from the house, you should be able to follow my scent and get here," I stated.

"Alright, I'll call Carlisle on my way there" she said before ending the phone conversation.

I looked around and walked towards the bear. It was dead for sure, the blood had leaked out from the huge cut gash on his neck. It seemed like Emmett had a huge fight with the bear because of the claw marks on his arms. But as I looked around I saw a little pond of blood leading up to a bigger pond. And then a flash past my eyes as I looked at the blood. A small heart-shaped necklace was on the floor and when I picked it up I realized it had been Bella's. My wedding present to her once we had gotten married. The back of the necklace was covered in blood. Her blood flowed into my body and made my nose burn as I inhaled the delicious scent. But my human side was telling me something terribly happened to her, and from what I knew. Bella was always a danger magnet.

I clutched the necklace and held it to my chest as it was a remembrance that Bella was in danger and hurt. "Edward?" Alice's voice came out behind me, "What's wrong?" I looked at her and her eyes narrowed in on the necklace I still clutched to myself.

"I know Bella's important but we need to meet Carlisle at the house so we can make sure Emmett's alright" she said picking up one of Emmett's arms, I nodded and put the necklace into my pocket. I was walking towards Emmett when I saw a not sticking out of his pockets. I pulled it out and what it said made my non-beating heart break.

I quickly shoved it into my pocket and grabbed onto Emmett's other arm. "Edward what did it say?" Alice asked anxiously.

"It was a letter" I replied bleakly. We ran together carrying Emmett's large body until we came to the house where Carlisle was at the door waiting for us. It seemed we had caught him while he was at work because he still had his lab coat on.

"What happened?" Carlisle demanded when he saw Emmett. He probably was just as shocked as me when he saw Emmett unconscious, it took a bigger guy than Emmett to make him that unconscious unless it was a vampire with some kind of weird power. "I'm not sure," I said helping Carlisle into the office.

"Well Edward? What did it say? Who was it from?" Alice asked franticly as Carlisle stripped Emmett of his clothes.

"It was a letter from the Volturi" I whispered slowly, Alice's eyes widened as Carlisle stopped his movements, "They have Bella."

* * *

Well, this chapter was hard because of the emotion Alice was radiating off. WHEW! :] Anyways sorry I didn't have enough time over break to do this so I did it today . And before you guys get mad at Edward, there are still a lot of things that are going to be explained in the next chapters so chill! Do you guys honestly think Edward would cheat? Thanks for the readers who stuck with me! This is for them! P.S _Life's Story _will be updated next weekend so no worries! I haven't given that up! Review! -InkXSucker


	8. Plans to Italy

Chapter 8: Plans to Italy

EPOV

It seemed like the room was filled in silence as Carlisle and Alice registered that the Volturi had taken Bella during her time of escape. The silence was thick with tension and confusion. Before Carlisle cut it when he spoke, "The Volturi has Bella?"

I nodded not trusting my voice. Alice let out a gasp before her eyes stilled. My eyes snapped over to Alice just as she was having a vision. I locked onto her thoughts but they were all fuzzy and didn't make sense. I can tell Alice was just as confused as me because she blinked a couple of times, her face scrunching up before she sat down, her head in her hands. "What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle asked walking over to Alice and checking her over.

"My head hurts so much and I can't see a thing in my vision. Everything is so loud and blurry", she whispered closing her eyes again. Carlisle looked at me before standing up and went over to Emmett. "Call Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme come home. We need to talk about what happened and what's about to come".

"I'm on it" I said picking up my phone and pressing my speed dial to each one of them.

It wasn't a long wait as everyone showed up the next couple of minutes. Jasper was the first to arrive, probably because the moment I called him, he knew something was wrong. He came into the front door and immediately rushed over to Alice. He knelt down in front of her, covering his hands over hers. "What's the matter Alice?" he asked trying to soothe her. I felt a wave of calm relief flow over me as he tried to relieve the strong tension inside the room.

She just sighed loudly and leaned into his open-armed embrace. He pulled her onto his lap and let her rest as we waited for Esme and Rosalie. Esme came in and her thoughts were floating with worried words. She came into the office and gasped as she saw Emmett on the office desk. "Carlisle! What happened to Emmett?"

"That's exactly what I want to know," he murmured wrapping some gaze onto Emmett's shoulder. Right when Carlisle put alcohol on Emmett's bruise, Emmett's eyes snapped up and he jerked his body to sit upright. But once his body was in a sitting position, he groaned in pain and laid back down. "Good to see you up and about Emmett" Carlisle chuckled, "You never were the one to stay still".

"What happened? My shoulder hurts like hell and I feel like I've gotten a massive headache" he groaned as Carlisle finished up on his shoulder. He got up and that's when Rosalie walked in. She looked up from her nails and looked around each one of us but stopped on Emmett, taking in his injury. "Emmett, what did you do this time?" she asked the least surprised.

He chuckled before sighing, "I have no clue. By the way, does anyone know were Bella is? I saw her and - " his hand shot up to slap his forehead. Frantic, I looked into his thoughts but they were all jumbled around but I couldn't see Bella. Glimpses, but no real image of her. I _needed_ to know she was all right, ok. I ran up to him and shook his shoulders a bit, "Emmett, please tell me you remember! Anything! What happened to Bella?" I yelled fear in my voice.

"What do you mean 'what's happened to Bella'?" they all shouted in unison. I sighed letting go of Emmett and turning to face them. All of them had shock in their tones and in their expression.

"It's a long story," I murmured running a hand into my hair.

"We have time," Carlisle, answered shortly, "We'll never know what to do unless we get the story on what happened". I growled in annoyance and my hand balled into fists.

"We don't have time! That's what I'm saying!" I yelled out, "The Volturi came by earlier today and took Bella with them. We have to get her!" Everyone let out a gasp except for Carlisle and Alice.

"How can that be?" Esme asked, "I thought it was a done deal that you'd turn her into a vampire when it was the right time. And as long as it's done they won't disturb us or Bella".

I shook my head, my voice dark as I answered, "The rules don't apply to their game now. The Volturi think I've taken their deal as an understatement and didn't mean it. And now, Bella's the price to pay"

"What should we do? We have to get Bella before something bad happens" Esme said worriedly, holding onto Carlisle's arm. He kissed her forehead gingerly as to not upset her. "Well think of something but first things first. We have to get to Italy and quick. Alice, call up the airport and reserve four tickets to Italy."

Alice got to it quickly and dialed Port Angeles airport into her cell phone. I blocked their thoughts stepping outside of the office to think. I walked down the stairs and out onto the backyard porch. I sat down on the rocking chair set up in the back and felt a wave of sadness wash over me. The rocking chair reminded me of the one Bella had in her room when I used to visit her during the night.

Just then, a gush of wind passed me and then I felt something smooth against my neck. "Get away from me Tanya," I all but growled at her. Her laughter swirled around me and then I felt myself on my back, her legs straddling my waist. She leaned down and her lips were close to my ear, "Aww, but don't you like it like this Eddie? It seemed like you enjoyed yourself earlier today."

I pushed her off and kept my eyes on the ground before walking over to the water fountain in the backyard. She danced around me with the lightest of touches on my body. I grabbed her arm and stopped her pushing her up against a tree. I grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Listen to me and do what I say" I snarled into her face, "Get the hell away from me and leave me alone. You've already put so much damage in my life I don't need anymore with you around. Just stay away from me. If you come back, I will kill you. There's no doubt in that because the only thing that's keeping me from killing you is that you're a part of my family and if I killed you, they'll either be mad or grieve over the fact that you'll be gone. But once they know the story, they'll understand why I did it." I pushed away from her, walking towards the house again.

"You can this a threat? Please, Edward, you can do better than that surely. But listen to me Edward, even if your family or your precious Bella did know what happened, it wouldn't change the fact that something happened. I'm not even sure if Bella can stand the heartbreak after seeing our little show back in the room. She nearly broke down by just seeing us together. But we don't have to worry about that little human anymore, she'll be killed by the Volturi and then you and me will be as happy as we can be" I froze right then and without turning me head asked, "How do you know the Volturi and why do you know Bella's missing?"

She jumped in front of me happily, "OH! Don't you know Edward? My families had connections with the Volturi for years! I invited them over just after the wedding. They were curious as to see you and Bella, so I invited them and they came right over. They left earlier today but I had no idea they were taking her with them! I thought, they'd kill her but whatever they're planning will be so much better and - " I slammed her onto the ground, feeling all the pent up anger as she went all happily with her story. That was why the Volturi had come over. They wouldn't just show up uninvited and especially out of the blue. All the reasons were because of Tanya and I had every reason why to hate her. She'd torn Bella and I apart, called the Volturi to come over, and had Bella taken away from me. I covered one hand over her eyes and lifted my arm to pull back. Just when I was about to pound down on her, a solid figure crashed into me and pushed me off of Tanya and into a tree.

I looked up from my floor on the ground and saw Rosalie helping Tanya onto her feet. "What are you doing?" I hissed in anger. Rosalie shot an angry look at me and screamed, "What am I doing? What are you doing! Taking advantage of Tanya?"

I leaped up onto my feet and ran right to her, faces an inch apart, "You think I want some little slut like her? I'm doing what I should've done the moment she arrived in Washington! She's been an annoying pest and a bother to me. She's the reason why the Bella ran away, why the Volturi came, why Emmett got hurt and why Bella's taken!"

By know, everyone was outside and listening to our argument. It was a good thing we lived in the outskirts of town so no one would be able to hear us, even from Forks. It would've been a bigger crowd around our fight.

"What?" Rosalie asked shocked. She turned to Tanya who was backing away from the half circled we formed around her. "Tanya, tell me this isn't true". Tanya's red-blooded eyes shot to look into Rosalie's eyes and she smirked, "Of course it's true. I wanted Edward and they only way to get him was to get rid of that ugly, little human girl. She was just in the way."

They all froze before Alice took action and jumped on Tanya. "You little BITCH!" she screeched, grabbing Tanya's strawberry-blond hair and pushing her down before sitting on her stomach and starting to punch her face. It took us a moment to take in what was going on before Jasper came down to grab Alice from behind and lift her off of Tanya but of course, Alice wouldn't let go tugging on Tanya's hair along with her.

"ALICE! LET GO!" Jasper yelled, tugging on her harder. Emmett came behind Tanya just as she was going to grab Alice's hair.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL CRAZY!" Tanya screamed before fleeting the backyard. Jasper still didn't let go of Alice while she was thrashing around, trying to get him to loose grip on her until she could escape and chase Tanya. It only took three minutes for Alice to calm down before Jasper put her down.

She ran upstairs and into her room, slamming her door loudly. Jasper sighed and I walked up behind him, "Give her some time to herself, she needs to think". He nodded and went back into the house. Rosalie just stood on her same spot but then turned and walked deep into the dark forest. I guess she needed time to think over what just happened. Emmett just stood there smiling before he came up to me, putting an arm over my shoulder and walking towards and into the house.

"Damn, if I'd known that would have happened I would've called for a bet!" he chuckled; I nodded along before getting out of his grip to go upstairs. I walked into my room and felt a pang of pain hit me, as I smelled my scent and Tanya's hit together in my room. I walked back out, slamming the door before going over to Alice's room. I knocked on the door and heard her, "Come in".

I walked in and joined her on the bed lying down. "That was some fight Alice" I said chuckling. She propped herself on her arm and smirked at me, "Thanks. I just wished I could've sensed that something had happened before this whole thing started."

"I do too. But she used her powers to cover up our ability to know what to expect or happen. If someone has to be blamed it should've been me, I guess I just didn't pay attention to the signs she gave me. If I'd known, I could've prevented it."

"It's not your fault, you need to stop blaming yourself. It was Tanya's fault for deciding to meddle into someone else's life and cause trouble in there life. You need to stop wallowing; you have to get ready soon. Our plane leaves in at six in the morning tomorrow. Forget about the past and move forward. If you keep thinking about all the bad things in the past, it will make your future just as bad if you over think things. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Things won't go back to normal but you can rebuild the bridge and hopefully cross over." Alice said softly.

"Thanks Alice", I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back and I just let myself be lost in her embrace. If Alice said things would be fine, I'd trust her about it. Besides, everyone knew never to bet against Alice, right?

* * *

**Alright. That was the chapter! :D You should give special thanks to a reviewer named Mamato (?) sorry if I spelled it wrong! She gave me the strength to write up this chapter :] I mean I would have posted it a month late but I finished this chapter! YAY! . It's summer time so I should be able to review as much a possible! HORAY!  Anyways, review please!**

**-InkXSucker **


End file.
